castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is one of the four skills that a character can use in Castle Crashers. At the start, any magic is likely to do about 1 or 2 damage and empty the magic bar nearly instantly. With each point put into magic, a bit more damage will be dealt and magic power will recharge more quickly. The Black Morning Star(+6) combined with the Beholder(+2) Animal Orb will boost Magic by 8, the highest possible magic boost. With every few skill levels gained a new ability will become available. The first a projectile, followed by the Mid-air attack, and finally the Magic Jump. based attacks and Non-elemental attacks.]] Magical Attacks During the game, all characters will have the following magical attacks available to them. Basic attack :* To Perform: Press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Basic attack that attacks multiple enemies- its range and damage increases with your level. :* Level Needed: None Projectile attack :* To Perform: Press the B Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Secondary attack that attacks one enemy. It is usually more damaging than the basic attack, and its damage increases with your level. :* Level Needed: 5 Midair attack :* To Perform: while in the air, press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. (airborne + ) :* Effect: Basic attack can now be used in the air- for most it is the same but for some it will be like the projectile attack. :* Level Needed: 10 Elemental Infusion :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, then the Y button one time. (,,,) :* Effect: The attack will be infused with elemental power, such as poison or fire (depending on the character) dealing extra damage. The amount of damage is affected by both your strength and your magic level. :* Level Needed: 15 Magic jump :* To Perform: Press the A Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: This lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. :* Level Needed: 20 Categories of Magic Magical categories pertain to the general type of damage the attack does; either Fire, Ice, Snow, Electricity, Poison, Dark, Wind, Nature, Non-elemental, or Healing Fire ---- Characters: :Orange Knight, Fire Demon Attacks: : Ice ---- Characters: :Blue Knight Attacks: : Snow ---- Characters: :Iceskimo Attacks: : Electricity ---- Characters: :Red Knight Attacks: : Poison ---- Characters: :Green Knight Attacks: : Dark ---- Characters: :Skeleton, Wizard's Minion Attacks: : Wind ---- Characters: :Bear, Saracen Attacks: : Nature ---- Characters: :Snakey, Brute Attacks: : Non-elemental ---- Characters: :Gray Knight, Industrialist, Fencer, Ninjer, Stove Face, Barbarian, Thief, Conehead, Peasant, Civilian, Alien Hominid, Open-Faced Gray Knight Attacks: : Healing ---- Characters :King Attacks : Notes Magic is a very useful skill. Some have a damage over time ability (dot). and magic is very useful agaisnt bosses because most are large so magic attacks will roll, hitting multiple enemies. if you are playing with friends, you definitely need a magic player. See also * Combos * Playable Characters Bold text Category:Skills